fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
OMNICYBER
Summary OMNICYBER: Nikushimi No Mottomo Junsuina Yugami '(オムニサイバー: 憎しみの最も純粋な歪み, Literally meaning; ''Omnicyber: The Purest Strain of Hate) is an original fictional series written and published personally by the sole author known as The Nameless King. It is a work which takes heavy inspiration from some of the authors favorite fictional products, with the same trends, tropes, naming sense and general design aesthetics as many of his favorite authors. OMNICYBER primarily takes inspiration from authors such as Hideo Kojima, and his franchise Metal Gear Solid, as well as visual novel games such as Kishin Houkou Demonbane, Dies Irae, and Kajiri Kamui Kagura. At its core, it is intentionally a product of severe 8th-grader syndrome, with many of the trends which come with such works, and is presented in the format of a traditional light novel. Genres OMNICYBER is a work of military action science fiction with highly mythological elements, set within a world where magic and technology are basically the one and the same thing. A story with highly lovecraftian themes and characteristics, many aesthetics of the cthulhu mythos have been directly translated and altered to fit into the outrageous, warped hard scifi setting of the OMNICYBER series. Many high level, complex and ludicrous metaphysical concepts are used to form the basis of the OMNICYBER universe, in which wars are waged based on the severe manipulation, distortion, and alteration of fundamental laws, where soldiers are equated to inhumane monsters, gods that walk among men, possessing weapons and powers which are so vast and grandiose that they are basically nigh omnipotent to omnipotent beings. Naturally, OMNICYBER is an extremely violent work, with vivid, graphic and highly descriptive depictions of terrorism, violence, murder, gore, torture and death, and due to the sadistic, cruel and brutal nature of many characters it can easily be considered a grim work of horror fiction as well. Setting The OMNICYBER universe is set in the distant future, year 42,656 of the earth year calendar to be precise. Humanity has rapidly proliferated and explosively grown in size, wealth, economical value and advancement of technology, thanks to the discovery of the mysterious piece of ultra-advanced alien relic which is simply classified as "The Monolith", which was discovered on mars during the human races first expedition to the red planet in the year 2074 of the earth calendar. Since that ancient event, the sheer knowledge and power that was made available to the human race through extended study of the mysterious object had allowed humanity to unearth many of the universes secrets, and because of the continued reverse-engineering and replication of the technology within the monolith, humanity's technology and maturity exploded forward in leaps and bounds, obtaining mind-blowing weapons and hardware. Because of this, all planets and moons in the solar system are now thoroughly occupied by the hundreds of billions which now compose the human species. General Plot After humanity discovered The Monolith on mars, the power and knowledge of the unknown alien technology allowed humans to explosively improve, mature, and grow more advanced. The science and study of the monolith was headed by the brilliant supergenius, Benedict Maximilian Lovecraft and his team of highly trained fellow scientists. However, before the furthest secrets of the monolith could be unlocked, it is said that Dr. Benedict betrayed humanity, the knowledge and secrets hidden within the artifact driving him mad with illusions of grandeur. He used the monolith as an interdimensional gateway, summoning the malignant alien lifeforms known as the abholos from a world untold, and unleashed them unto humanity. Shortly after, Dr. Benedict destroyed most of the research products born out of the replication of the monoliths technology, and hid the relic itself within the far reaches of the universe so that the gateways allowing the alien lifeforms into the physical universe would never close. Now, tens of thousands of years later, it falls to young male and female soldiers to duel and destroy the abholos whenever they appear to attack the innocent. Characters The Abholos The Abholos are the primary antagonistic presence in OMNICYBER. They are a mysterious, unknown alien presence of lifeforms that are a unison of all of biological material, infinitely advanced technology, and arcane forces. The pathway to the material universe was made open to them following Dr. Benedict Maximilian Lovecrafts betrayal of humanity, in which he used The Monolith to open an interuniversal gateway to the place where the abholos originate. As mindless, remoreseless killing machines capable of untold devastation on a universal scale, they are the sworn enemy of all mankind, relentlessly hunting down all human life with the sole purpose of bringing about the extinction of the human race. Nobody knows why the abholos do what they do, but they possess weaponry and technology that is such that even with the rapid avancements in the human races own technology, it is impossible for any lifeform other than the Istasha to effectively duel and do battle with them to the point of actually destroying them and fending off their attacks against humanity. The Istasha The Istasha are the defenders of humanity, the only beings which possess the powers, talent, and skills to fend off the continuous assaults of the malign interuniversal monsters known as the abholos. These transhumanoid super soldiers are the strongest and most talented men and women the human race has to offer, who were chosen by fate to wield the power of the GENOCYBER, extremely powerful weapons of supernatural might, and the only tools powerful and advanced enough that they are actually capable of dealing damage to the abholos to the point of destroying them. As highly trained, expertly skilled combatants, the istasha are venerated heroes who continuously save and protect the human race from the seemingly random attacks of the abholos, rescuing entire planets worth of people in usually no less than a few minutes, divine beings who possess godlike power and strength. Though there are only an insignificant handful of istasha in existence at any given time, they have the training, experience, and dedication to fight against the enormous, horrid beings that are the abholos in one on one scenarios. Main Characters '''Darien Chicago: '''The main protagonist of the series. Darien is a young Istasha super soldier who was chosen by the top secret super weapon and successor of all GENOCYBER weaponry; OMNICYBER. As its personal wielder, Darien is involuntarily given the position of the most powerful istasha in the interplanetary military, and he may very well be the strongest entity in the universe aside from the abholos themselves. '''Alastor Cromwell: Bastion August: Aviana Armelle: Mireya Von Grecia: Benedict Maximilian Lovecraft: Main Antagonists Seraphina Arkham: Trivia *OMNICYBER is the final product of many of previous idea's and characters, which up until the point of the creation of this series, can be mostly considered experiments and precursors to OMNICYBER. Many of the characters and settings I have written will be integrated in some form in the OMNICYBER series, redone and completely rewritten from the ground up in new and improved forms. Category:Verses Category:The Nameless King's Pages